Of Songs and Lyrics
by Tenpouin Yuuki
Summary: Tsuna is the lead singer of a band he is sure everyone will know about soon. Everything is going great until he meets the lead singer of a rival band. Declaring the handsome Hibari is sworn enemy he vows to get revenge after he insulted his friend. But when Tsuna learns Hibari has feelings for him how far will he go to get his revenge.


**Disclaimer:** Paulit-ulit na lang tayo mga dre? T-T

**Author's Note:** I give up! I admit that I'm not good in writing PoT fics.. Poor me.  
for now, here goes a 1827

Need a beta.T-T

**AU/OOC**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Of Songs and Lyrics**

Tsuna is the lead singer of a band he is sure everyone will know about soon. Everything is going great until he meets the lead singer of a rival band. Declaring the handsome Hibari is sworn enemy he vows to get revenge after he insulted his friend. But when Tsuna learns Hibari has feelings for him how far will he go to get his revenge.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Chapter 1**

The lights, the screaming crowd, the booming music. Bianchi checked her phone again.  
"Damn it." She muttered. Gokudera looked over at her, his arms crossed.  
"He's still not here." She shook her head.  
"He's not even picking up his phone. Where the hell is he?"  
"We're going to be going on soon. What are we going to do?" Bianchi clenched her hand into a fist.  
"I'm going to kill that little punk when he gets he-"

"Hey you guys. Miss me?" The voice of a sixteen year old boy rang out from behind them. There, his guitar in hand stood Tsuna. Bianchi let out a sigh of relief.  
"Thank god." She suddenly glared at him. "Where the hell were you? You do realise we only have like...one minute until we go on right-"  
"And now..." The voice of a man through a microphone said. "Lets welcome to the stage the new band Vongola.  
"Are you ready to do this thing?" Tsuna asked. Bianchi and Gokudera both nodded. Tsuna was a complete idiot...but they would do anything for him. If he told them to go into battle they would follow without question.

Tsuna dashed down the sidewalk. He had overslept and was now late for school. He skidded around the corner. The school was now in sight. He ran through the door slipping into his seat next to Bianchi moments before the bell rang. She rolled her eyes.  
"Overslept again?" Tsuna nodded. Gokudera looked back at them from the seat in front of theirs.  
"The concert last night was EPIC! I can't believe we actually pulled off our first gig!" He said. Bianchi sighed.  
"No need to be so excited. We only did one song." Tsuna ignored her.  
"And it won't be our last! I know its only a matter of time before everyone's heard of Vongola!"  
"Would you shut up you two?" Bianchi snapped. "Class is starting." Like usual school dragged on for what felt like forever. When they were finally let out Tsuna felt like he was escaping prison. The three walked together down the sidewalk. Suddenly Bianchi stopped. Gokudera looked at her surprised.  
"What's wrong?"  
She pointed.  
Three people blocked their path up ahead. Tsuna looked closer at them. There was a girl and two boys just like them. The boy in the middle had to be the most good looking guy Tsuna had ever seen. The handsome boy stepped forward.  
"So I hear you're Vongola." He said. Even his voice sounded cool. Tsuna blinked.  
"You've...heard of us." Bianchi jabbed him in the ribs.  
"Do you not know who they are?" She hissed. "Those three go to our school. They are all third years and are in a super mega popular band Namimori. The guy in the middle is Hibari. He's their lead singer." The woman to his left heard her.  
"Thats right little girl. We are here to tell you to back off. Your band doesn't stand a chance." Bianchi looked like someone had just slapped her in the face.  
"Excuse me?" Hibari turned to Tsuna.  
"We are serious get lost. Take that whore of a girlfriend with you." He pushed Bianchi at him. Tsuna felt anger well up in him. His eyes blazed.  
"How dare you talk to Bianchi that way." A flicker of amusement shot through Hibari's eyes.  
"Why? She'd probably screw any guy that asked her since she's too god damn ugly to get a boyfriend who-" Tsuna's fist slammed into his face. The girl let out a shriek. Hibari staggered back. For a moment a genuine look of shock appeared before he gathered himself up again.  
"You'll pay for that punk." He sneered , then he and the girl left. The other boy blinked as if he had zoned out through the whole thing and followed them. Hibari started to go after Hibari but Bianchi grabbed his arm.  
"Please don't...you've already hit him. That's enough." Tsuna shook his head.  
"I'm going to kill that little son of a bitch."  
"No." Bianchi looked like she was about to cry. "Please don't. It'll be more trouble than its worth."  
"Alright then...well then I'll get revenge another way. The Vongola will beat their band to a pulp!" Gokudera looked worried.  
"I don't know maybe we should listen to them and back off." Tsuna shook his head.  
"Never."

"Can't we stop now?" Gokudera groaned.  
"Yeah." Muttered Bianchi. "We've been rehearsing in my dad's basement for over an hour."  
"No." Tsuna said picking up his guitar. "We have to work as hard as we can to be a better band than Namimori." Bianchi rolled her eyes.  
"I'm sorry Tsuna but Gokudera and I are both done." Gokudera nodded. Tsuna sighed.  
"Fine."  
It was dark out as he and Gokudera emerged from Bianchi's house. Gokudera turned to him.  
"Do you need a ride home?" It was beginning to rain.  
"Nah I'm just going to walk." Gokudera nodded.  
"Okay then."He began to walk.

Why weren't Bianchi and Gokudera as motivated as he was, he wondered. After all it was Bianchi that had been insulted in the first place. As he was crossing the street thoughts whirled in his head. He didn't notice the large minivan speeding down the road. It was coming right at him. By the time he finally looked he froze. He was like a deer caught in headlights.

He couldn't move. Suddenly he felt someone grab hold of him pulling him off the road moments before the car hit him. He fell onto the ground breathing hard. When he finally looked up he saw the face of his rescuer. A large scrape ran down his cheek dripping blood and had a large bruise on his face. It was Hibari.

"Were you trying to kill yourself?" He snapped. Tsuna shook his head almost wishing he really had been hit by the car.

"Great." Hibari muttered. "Now I have two injuries because of you." He glared at him. "Aren't you going to say thank you or something." Tsuna knew he should...he had saved his life for God's sake...but the stubbornness inside of him took hold. His pride would not let him. He had declared Hibari an enemy. Instead he said.

"You're bleeding."

"I noticed that idiot." Hibari said. Tsuna looked at the ground.

"You should...put something on it." Hibari shrugged.

"Maybe. Where do you live?"

"Why do you want to know?" Tsuna asked angrily. Hibari grabbed his arm pulling him up.  
"Because I'm driving you home. You almost died. There is no way I'm letting you walk yourself the rest of the way." He began to walk dragging Tsuna behind him.

"I'm fine really!" He kept saying but the older man would not listen. The rain was coming down harder now. It clung to Shuichi's bangs. They approached a large black car. Hibari opened the door shoving Tsuna in. He started it .The steady sound of the windshield wipers was the only sound that could be heard for they were both dead silence. Tsuna took a deep breath.  
"Nice...car you've got here. Are you rich or something." He asked.  
"As a matter of fact I am." Hibari answered. The silence returned.  
"So where do you live."  
"House number five on the next road make a right." They pulled up beside his house. Tsuna's parents weren't home yet so the house was dark. He opened the door to get out. For some reason Hibari got out too. Soon he was standing beside him.

"I should go." Tsuna started. He felt Hibari grab his hand. He stopped.

"What is it?" Tsuna asked impatiently.

"I want you to know the reason I let you punch me." He said. "If it were any other god damn punk I would have killed them in two seconds flat."  
"And why did you let me punch you then?" Tsuna snapped.

"Its cause I've hated you. Ever since the moment I first laid eyes on your goddamn face." He said. The anger began to rise in Tsuna's voice.

"If you hate me so much then why the hell did you let me punch you. Scratch that why the hell did you even save me? You make no sense you stupid idiot!" Hibari leaned close to his face.

"It's because every time I see you I want you to be mine. I want you to belong to me. I want you so much it makes me hate you for it."  
"H-Hi-Hibari! You're kidding right?" He suddenly grabbed Tsuna by the shoulders and pressing his lips against his. Tsuna tried to pull away but his grip was too strong. When he finally let him go they were both panting.  
"HIIIEEE!" Hibari grinned.

"Don't tell me that was your first kiss sweetheart."

"I'm not a sweetheart!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He opened the door to his car.

"May the best band win Tsuna." He said with a smirk. As he drove away Tsuna was smiling too. So Hibari had feelings for him...maybe there was another way for him to get his revenge.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N: That's it for the first chapter, I hope you'll like it. Please Rate and Review **


End file.
